beach city master of gems
by dashergirl
Summary: This story was on my old account on a different website. Just letting you know. Ruby's sister Lapis gets capture and Ruby has to save her, but how well can she do it if she has a team to look out? This is the story of the the Ninjago story but except with Steven universe characters and with some Ninjago characters. Ninjago and Steven Universe don't belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone before you read this story, I need to tell you something. This story was on my old account on a different website, and I don't use it because of reasons. Well I hope you enjoy. Steven Universe and Ninjago do not belong to me.**

It's another day in a small village workshop on a hill, there two sister's named Ruby and Lapis who live in the workshop. Ruby the oldest sister, a gem, and short( even though she's older) while her youngest sister Lapis is a human, and is taller then her older sister.

Ruby: *making a sword* To make the perfect sword you first need the right metal and plenty of heat. Cool it off...and WHAT THE! *her sword got tangled up*

Lapis: *laughs* You made it too quickly, Ruby. Be patient. If mother was still here, she'd say...

Ruby: I know...no matter how much fire you have experience isn't something you learn overnight. That may work for you, Lapis, but I'm gonna be a better blacksmith than mom ever was.

Sensei Nanefua: *entering the shop* Hmm...your metal is loud and heavy. Useful to slow one down. Useless in the art of stealth. All tools for a samurai, but nothing for a ninja?

Ruby: ninja? Huh, you're a long way from finding a ninja in these parts, old lady, and the shop is called "Four Weapons," not "For Browsing". Either buy something or get lost.

Sensei Nanefua: Hmm...too bad. Thought I'd find something special here.

Ruby: Fine let me sh-...*Nanefua disappears*...she was just... ah who cares.

A dark cloud then appears over the village, heralding the arrival of the Skulkin. Upon the arrival, three Skulkin Generals appear riding a Skull Truck

Nuckal: Oh, oh. Let me go first! Please, oh please? I'm dying to go down there.

Kruncha: You nitwit, you're already dead! Try to control yourself in front of Master Samukai. With all due respect master Samukai, last time...you did say...I could go first.

Samukai: Sorry boys, this one is mine. Just remember what we're after and find that map. ATTACK! *all the Skulkin Vehicles accelerate in full speed*

The citizens of the village charge at the oncoming trucks

Samukai: Boo!

The citizens turn and flee as the Skeleton Army rushes past them.

Lapis: *noticing them from the shop* What are they?

Ruby: I don't know. Stay here *grabbed her gauntlet and runs off*

Ruby battles the Skulkin warriors as one of them decapitates themselves and bites Ruby's foot

Ruby: Ow! Bite this! *kicks the Skulkin's head away*

As two skeletons clap for the extraordinary performance, Lapis sneaks up with a sword behind them and performs a stealth attack

Ruby: I thought I told you to stay back!

Lapis: And what? Let you have all the fun gem sis?

As the siblings fight the Skeleton Army, Kruncha and Nuckal sneak inside the shop unnoticed and start looking at the merchandise inside

Kruncha: You're not looking hard enough! *hits Nuckal with a samurai helmet*

Nuckal: Ow! You're not looking hard enough! *hits Kruncha in retaliation*

As the two Skulkin Generals continue tussling each other, they come across the map Samukai was looking for

Kruncha and Nuckal: The map!

Back outside, Ruby finishes the last of the Skulkin warriors when Samukai approaches her. Ruby held out her gauntlet out while Samukai takes out four daggers

Ruby: This is bad.

Samukai easily disarms Ruby and knocks her down without a problem. As Samukai was about to finish her, but a golden tornado approaches Samukai and attacks him

Sensei Nanefua: *inside the tornado* Ninja Go! *attacks Samukai*

Samukai: Sensei Nanefua! Your Spinjitzu looks rusty.

Sensei Nanefua: Nothing like bone to sharpen its edge, Samukai.

Samukai notices ruby knocked down and a water tank above her. Samukai then throw his daggers at the support legs to timber the tank towards Ruby.

Ruby: *noticing the tank* Oh no!

Sensei Nanefua: Ninja Go! *performs Spinjitzu and rescues Ruby*

Samukai: *retreats into his Skull truck with the map* Mistress Quartz says take the girl!

Nanafua: Mistress Quartz?

Ruby: Take who now?

Kruncha laughs as he launches the truck's bone hand to grab Lapis

Lapis: Help me Ruby!

Ruby: Lapis!

The Skeleton Army escape with Lapis in their hands

Ruby: They took Lapis...I'LL DISTROY THOSE-

Sensei Nanefua: I told you.*hits Ruby's head with a bamboo stick* Useless.

Ruby: Argh! You could've done something! You could've used your...ballerina dance or your...

Sensei Nanefua: Spinjitzu!

Ruby: whatever, But you did nothing! I'm going to get my sister back!

Sensei Nanefua: Where they go, a mortal cannot. That was Samukai, king of the Underworld. And if it's true that he's carrying orders for Mistress Quartz, then I fear things are much worse than I ever thought.

Ruby: Mistress Quartz?! Underworld?! What the heck do we have that's so important to them and why would they take my sister?! WHAT THE HECK DO THEY WHAT FROM HER!?

Sensei Nanafua: What's so important? How about everything in Beach City itself? Long before time had a name, Beach City was created by the First Crystal Gems, by using the Four Weapons of Spinjitzu! The Whip of Quakes, The Sai's (Author's note: this will be her weapon for now until it's revealed in Steven Universe) of Lightning, the Spear of Ice and the Gauntlet of Fire! The weapons are so powerful, that no one can handle all of their power at once! When she passed away, her step daughter and daughter swore to protect them, but the oldest was consumed by darkness and wanted to possess them. A battle between sisters broke out and the oldest was struck down and banished to the Underworld. Peace returned and the step sister hid the weapons, but knowing her older sister's relentless ambition for power, she placed a guardian to protect them. And for fear of her own demise, a map for an honest woman to hide. That honest woman was your mother. The older sister is Mistress Quartz and I need to find those weapons before she does.

Ruby: You're the step sister? Then you came here looking for the map?

Sensei Nanafua: No. I came for something greater. You. Since my sister cannot enter this realm, it's obvious she has struck a deal with Samukai. If she were to collect all four weapons, even I would not be able to stop her again. But you, you have the fire inside. I will train you to harness it. Use it. To become a Crystal Gem.

Ruby: Look, I'm flattered to think I'm all that, but I going to save my sister! I'm not getting involved in your sibling rivalry. So screw this conversation, I'm going to find my sister.

Sensei Nanafua: *knocks Ruby down as she tries to walk away* If you want to get your sister back, you must control the fire that burns inside. Only when you become a Crystal Gem, then will you be able to face...Mistress Quartz.

Ruby: Fine I'll do it, for Lapis


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter. Hooray. Hope you enjoy**

The next day Ruby struggles to climb a mountain. She looks and saw Nanefua climbing the mountain like a spider. They reach to the end of the cliff and went to the building.

Ruby: How long is training gonna be?!

Sensei Nanefua: Patience. *they enter the building* You will be ready when you are ready. Not a minute sooner.

Ruby: A monastery? Seriously? You expecting to learn to fight in a place of peace?

Sensei Nanefua: Not fight. Train. In order to become a true Ninja, first you must be able to see what others do not.

Ruby: But there's nothing. It's... Empty.

Sensei Nanefua clicks a dragon statue which reveals a secret button. She pushes it and reveals all the training equipment in the monastery.

Ruby: Whoa! I'm impress of this place. Is this gonna teach me how to do that cool move, and stuff like that? *goes on top of one the training poles as it descends, and the pole made a click noise*

Sensei Nanefua: Oh dear...

Ruby gets launched to the dragon symbol and falls back on the ground.

Ruby: Ow.

Sensei Nanefua: Complete the training course before I finish my tea. Then we will see if you are ready. *Drinks up her tea* Today you failed. Tomorrow you will try again.

Ruby: Failed?! But I didn't even start! You didn't-

Sensei Nanefua: *closing the door of the monastery* Patience.

For the next couple of days Ruby trains, trains and trains but doesn't succeed her expectations, making Sensei Nanefua fail her over and over again.

One day, a determined Ruby attempts the training procedure once again as Sensei Nanefua watches. Just as Sensei Nanefua is about to drink her tea, Ruby knocks it off in order for her to not fail. When Nanefua pours some more tea into another cup, she notices that Ruby is nowhere to be found. She then saw Ruby sitting by her with a cup.

Ruby: Was that one sugar...or two?

Sensei Nanefua smiled at Ruby and enters the inside of the monastery.

Ruby: So, am I gonna learn this Spinjitzu I've been hearing about?

Sensei Nanefua: You already have. Your final test comes tomorrow. *closes the door* My advice is to get some sleep.

Later that night, three unknown ninja enter the monastery as Sensei Nanefua is asleep and Ruby is preparing for bed.

Sensei Nanefua: *in a flashback* My advice is to get some sleep.

Ruby: *talking to herself* Oh yeah?! Well take this!

The first ninja enters mysteriously on the front door holding sai's in her hands

"And this!"

The second ninja enters towards the corner of the room with a spear

"And this!"

Ruby then stumbles across the third ninja, who is holding a whip

The three ninja prepare to attack Ruby

Ruby: Why me.

Ruby attacks the Ninja and escapes through the rooftop, but the Ninja attack her to the floor of the Monastery of Spinjitzu. Ruby then turns on the training equipment to attack the other Ninja. As the fight continues to take part, Ruby lands on one of the Ninja, making the other two fall on them when Sensei Nanefua stops the fight.

Sensei Nanefua: Stop!

The ninja's: *gets up* Yes, Sensei.

Ruby: *confused* Wait a minute, they're your students too? *Sensei Nanefua nods* This was my final test, wasn't it-

?: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fourth. It's was technically three. THREE!

?: Uh, what the nerd is trying to say Sensei Nanefua, is that three of us have trained together. We're solid.

Ruby: Didn't look so solid to me.

?: Sensei, what is the meaning of this?

Sensei Nanefua: Each of you have been chosen. Each in tune with elemental properties. But first, Ninja Go!

Sensei Nanefua uses her Spinjitzu to change the outfits of the four Ninja and give them each a weapon. Ruby is wearing a red ninja suit and is wearing a gauntlet on her left hand. The short ninja is wearing a black ninja suit and is holding a whip. The tall ninja is wearing a blue ninja suit and holding her sai's in her hands. The second tall ninja is wearing a white ninja suit and is holding a spear.

Ruby: Whoa! How'd she do that?!

?: This is a good color.

?: Wait a minute, I'm still wearing black.

Sensei Nanefua: Ruby Master of Fire. It burns right in you. Peridot is blue Master of Lightning.

Peridot: Heh, that's not all I'm the master of. I do a little inventing. A dabble in model building, and maybe poetry-

The black ninja: *sighs* More like "Nerd of Lightning".

Sensei Nanefua: Black Ninja is Amethyst. Solid as rock. Master of Earth.

Amethyst: Nice to meet you Ruby. I got your back, and for the record, there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of. That's why I'm super tough.

The white ninja: Except for dragons.

Amethyst: Dragons aren't from this world P. I said in this world.

Sensei Nanefua: And White Ninja is Pearl. Master of Ice. And sealed with sixth sense.

Ruby: I sense this one takes things a little too seriously.

Pearl: You too have the gift?

Peridot: She's just making a joke Pearl. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor? Huh?

Pearl: Yes it was a joke. What's a joke again?

Peridot: ARGH!

Sensei Nanefua: Pay attention! You four are the chosen ones. Who will protect the four weapons of Spinjitzu from Mistress Quartz.

Ruby: But what about my sister?!

Peridot: We're saving a human girl or a gem? What does she look like?

Amethyst: Peridot!

Peridot: I just wanna know who's this sister is to Ruby. Does she like blue?

Ruby: Back off!

Sensei Nanefua: When we find the weapons, we will find your sister. It is time! We must go to the first weapon.

Amethyst: Whoa! Hold on a minute. You said you were gonna teach us Spinjitzu.

Sensei Nanefua: Spinjitzu is inside each and every one of you, but it will only be unlocked if the key is ready to be found. Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage.

Amethyst: Great...

Peridot: Now we have to find the key? I'm getting tired of keys!

Amethyst: Yeah...I'm feeling like she's taking us for a ride.

Ruby: Well, if it means finding my sister, then sign me up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the four Gems pull the horse carriage which Sensei Nanefua is sitting on as they travel to the Caves of Despair to retrieve the first Golden Weapon

Peridot: *mocking Ruby* "Sign me up." Way to go, you clod.

Pearl: I sense this is some strange form of team-building.

Amethyst: Just keep pulling. We have a long way to go.

Ruby: So, where did Sensei find you three?

Amethyst: Let's just say if it wasn't for Sensei Nanefua, I don't think we wouldn't be here. I was testing my limits by climbing up a mountain, when I reach the top I saw Sensei Nanafua drinking tea.

Peridot: I was testing my invention. It was a glider, at first it work, but then I crashed through a billboard. I saw Sensei Nanefua drinking tea after that.

Pearl: And I was testing myself by meditating underwater. I was surprised when I saw Sensei Nanefua underwater drinking tea, and I have no idea how that's possible for a human.

Ruby: You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would-

Sensei Nanefua: Shh! Stop! *they arrive at the Caves of Despair* The Caves of Despair. Samukai must be close in unearthing the Whip of Quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon. For its power-

Amethyst: Yeah, yeah, yeah! It's too much for mortals. Alright, gems. Let's destroy this lemonade stand! Hey P you got a plan?

Pearl: Yes I do. *shows her plan from her gem* First, we lower ourselves down the ledge. And then...*notices Ruby's disappear*...where's Ruby? *her gem shows a question mark and turns off*

As the Ninja are looking for Ruby, they found Ruby is already on ground level

Peridot: *sighs* Let's go.

The three Gems ditch their plan and follow Ruby instead so she won't get caught. One of the Skulkin warriors spoted Ruby, and the gems attack him in order not to alert the others of the Gem's presence

Ruby: *noticing the map Samukai has* The map!

At the conveyer belt, as the Skeleton Army are collecting rocks, Nuckal notices something he considers special while Amethyst, Peridot and Pearl ride the conveyer belt unnoticed

Nuckal: Oh, oh, oh, oh. I found something!

Kruncha That's another rock, you bonehead!

Nuckal: But it shaped like a doughnut. I wonder what it tastes like. *as he bites the rock and shrieks in agony, Kruncha shakes his head in disappointment*

Meanwhile, Ruby advances closer to the map while her teammates follow him using other routes

Peridot: *punch Ruby's arm* What's the matter with you?

Ruby: Keep it down.

Samukai laughs as he studies the map and leaves it on his base

Amethyst: *noticing the map in a different view* It's upside-down. They dug it at the wrong spot.

Ruby: Well that's just sad.

Pearl: The golden weapon is near. *Summoning her spear from her gem, throw her spear at the map and pulls it back without Samukai noticing*

Ruby: *after studying the map* There's no time to waste. *takes off without her team again*

Peridot: What is it with that ruby? Always in a rush.

As Ruby sneaks in without being noticed, she tries to push a boulder out of the way

Pearl: Before you race off again you need to remember that we're team.

Ruby: Yeah, whatever.

The four Gems push the boulder aside and enter the inside of the cave to see the Whip of Quakes

Peridot: Wow! It looks amazing! *Her echo alerts the Skulkin Army*

Pearl: *after retrieving the Whip* Not so loud.

Amethyst: Come on P. Don't be like that. We're totally on the opposite side of the caves.

Ruby: Zip it, okay? *Pearl throws the whip to Ruby* Now that we got the whip, let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy.

As the Ninja leave, a dragon head opens its mouth wide open

Pearl: Alright, team. Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner.

As Pearl is leading the path, she comes across facing Samukai and the Skulkin, preparing for battle with her teammates. The Gems summon their weapon from their gem and fight the Skulkin

Pearl: Ruby! Throw it here! *Ruby throws the Whip to her* Going low! *throws the Whip to Amethyst's direction*

Ruby: There's too many of them.

Amethyst: Let me handle that.

As Amethyst fights the Skulkin, and she realizes the battle is just like the training course back at the Monastery

Amethyst: Hey Gems! It's just like the training course! Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy!

Amethyst then performs the Spinjitzu technique

Ruby: Spinjitzu!

Peridot: Amethyst! What's the key?! (Author notes: I like it when I make Peridot say key, it reminds me of Peace and Love song from Steven Universe)

Amethyst: I'm just going through the motions. This is what Sensei must have meant when she said we already know it.

Ruby: Over the planks! Dodge the sword! Here comes the dummy! *Ruby also performs the Spinjitzu technique*

Kruncha: She just called you a dummy.

Nuckal: No, She called you a dummy.

The two Skulkin Generals retreat when they see Pearl's Spinjitzu heading their direction

Pearl: I sense you do not stand a chance.

Samukai: Retreat!

The whole Skeleton Army retreat as the four tornadoes head towards them

Amethyst: Huh! Guess they didn't want to mess with this gem.

Ruby and Pearl react in disappointment because of Amethyst's lame punchlines

Amethyst: Good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the back.

Amethyst turns around and shocked to see what is behind the team

Ruby: Alright!

Peridot: Woo hoo hoo!

Amethyst: Uh...guys...

Pearl: Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian protecting the weapons?

Amethyst: Is...that...a...that's not what I think it is. Is it?

The other Gems look behind them and saw a dragon

Peridot: You mean a dragon?

Ruby: That sure looks like a dragon.

Pearl: I sense we won't be able to spin our way out of this one.

The Earth Dragon spits out sand as the four gems duck for cover. They then try to flee

Amethyst: I thought dragons weren't from this world!

Ruby grabs the Whip to use it

Peridot: No no, Ruby. Bad idea. Sensei told us not to-

Ruby: You better keep your mouth shut dorito head!

Ruby then charges towards the Earth Dragon with the Whip

Amethyst: Ruby! Don't!

Ruby goes on to use the Whip anyway, and hits it on the ground. The Earth Dragon collapses after the use of the Whip while the gems retreat

Ruby: We got our escape!

Amethyst: We'll use Spinjitzu.

The Earth Dragon follows them as they escape using Spinjitzu. Unfortunately, the Earth Dragon couldn't escape the cave

Peridot: That was so awesome!

Ruby: Yes! We are unbelievable!

Pearl: We are the best!

Amethyst: Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"!

Sensei Nanefua: Enough! *all four Gems pause and pay attention to Sensei* I told you not to use the Whip!

Peridot: *pointing fingers at Ruby* She did it.

Ruby: What?!

Amethyst: I warned her, Sensei.

Ruby: Using it was my only option.

Sensei Nanefua: And what makes you think you're more important than the team, huh?! Huh?!

Ruby: They took my sister, remember?!

Sensei Nanefua: There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right

The team walk off to the next location, Ruby realizes the mistake she made and follows right behind her team

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Samukai begs Mistress Quartz for forgiveness

Samukai: Mistress Quartz, I have failed you. They have learned Spinjitzu and they have the Whip.

Mistress Quartz: Good. Then my step sister was there.

Samukai: If I can gather my army, then we can easily ambush them at the...

Mistress Quartz: No. Let them think they're winning.

Samukai: But...I...do not understand.

Mistress Quartz: Everything is going to plan. *laughs evilly while Samukai complies*


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter four.**

The four Gems and Sensei Nanefua sail to the Frozen Wasteland on a boat to retrieve the Spear of Ice

Amethyst: I spy something...white!

Peridot: *sighs* Could you try to be quiet for once? This isn't easy if you're not quiet.

The boat then stumbles as they're sailing ahead

Peridot: *groans* I spy something broken!

Ruby: If Sensei knows the way to the next Golden Weapon, then why isn't she steering the ship? We've been drifting aimlessly for miles.

Pearl: Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own.

Sensei Nanefua: The most powerful move in Spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all four elements are combined together. Earth! Ice! Fire! Lightning!

Amethyst: Uh...what happens when all of them are combined into one?

Sensei Nanefua: The Tornado of Creation. The power to create something out of nothing.

Ruby attempts a few moves that might activate the Tornado of Creation

Sensei Nanefua: No, Ruby! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences.

Ruby: Disastrous consequences. Right...*the boat then crashes on an icy land*

Peridot: Uh...wasn't me.

Ruby: Did I do that?

Sensei Nanefua: No. We are here.

The Gems then walk into a cave where the Spear of Ice is

Amethyst: Whoa...looks like someone's already been here.

Pearl: The Spear!

Pearl reaches for it in midair, but gets frozen in the process, wakening the Ice Dragon at the same time. The Gems then escape the Frozen Wasteland with the Spear and a frozen Pearl. They crash onto a dead end, and it broke the ice Pearl was trap in

Pearl: Ow.

Amethyst: Awesome.

The Gems head to the Floating Ruins to get the Sai's of Lightning. While the Skulkin are following the Gems

Pearl: We're being followed.

Peridot: Now let's go!

The Gems climb to the top of a ruin attached to the ground by a chain

Peridot: Heh, alright! *grabbing the sai's*

Just as she is about to leave, the Lightning Dragon appears out of nowhere. Peridot smile's and jump off with the support of her gliders while the rest of the gems used their gliders to escape as well. Upon the Gems escape, Samukai laughs evilly as things going according to plan. The Gems escape to the Forest of Tranquility and they celebrate as Sensei Nanefua meditates

Ruby: Come on, Sensei. Join us.

Sensei Nanefua: There is still one weapon left! We must get our sleep!

Amethyst: Aww...Sensei...look, you gotta admit, we're kicking their boney butts.

Peridot: Get up here. Show us some moves.

Sensei Nanefua: Umm...I guess I could. Now this move is very special.

Pearl: But if done incorrectly, will it lead to disastrous consequences?

Everyone starts laughing, thinking it's a joke

Ruby: Pearl, is that a joke? A sense of humor...you found it!

Sensei Nanefua: *singing and dancing* Shake what your momma gave you. Yeah, look at this one now. Hmm...oh yeah. Spin round. Oh yeah. I put my feet.

Ruby and Amethyst laugh and join her dancing, with Peridot playing the drums and Pearl meditating. As they all sleep, a voice starts calling Ruby

?: Ruby...Ruby...

Ruby: *waking up* Huh?

?: Ruby...

Ruby: What's that? Lapis is it really you?

Lapis: I have to go...*she starts running away*

Ruby: Lapis! Wait up! *chases after her* Slow down! Why are you running so fast?! *she loses Lapis* Lapis! Where are you?!

She spots the Fire Temple and goes to the entrance when the door opens.

Lapis: Ruby...

Ruby: Lapis? *she proceeds to the inside of the temple*

Upon searching for her sister, she finds her standing in front of the Gauntlet of Fire

Ruby: Lapis!

Lapis: Don't worry. *morphing into the shadow of Mistress Quartz* I'm right here, sister. *laughs evilly*

Ruby: Quartz!

Mistress Quartz: Forgot something?

Ruby: You can't hurt me here. You're banished. Trapped in the Underworld.

Mistress Quartz: And that is why you're going to remove the Gauntlet of Fire for me.

Ruby: I don't think so!

Mistress Quartz: Are you sure about that?

She disappears as the real Lapis is chained above the lava

Lapis: Ruby!

Ruby: Lapis!

Mistress Quartz: If you don't remove the gauntlet, how else will you break the chains to save your precious little sister?

Lapis: You know it's a trap. I can free...myself *struggles with the chains* Okay, that's tight.

Lapis then dropped closer to the lava

Ruby: Lapis!

Mistress Quartz: Tick tock. Tick tock.

Ruby reaches for the gauntlet, puts it on her left hand and activates her Spinjitzu.

Ruby: Ninja, Go!

She pulls the chain to break it and rescues Lapis while Quartz laughs evilly

Ruby: Stay close.

Lapis: Trust me, I'm not going anywhere.

Ruby: You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!

Mistress Quartz: Even shadows have their uses.

A shadow version of Ruby appears in front of her and Lapis

Lapis: Ruby! Look out!

Ruby: Stay back, Lapis.

Lapis: Stay close, stay back. Make up your mind.

Ruby attempts to attack her own shadow, but nothing is working while the shadow easily attacks her

Lapis: That's not fair!

Mistress Quartz: Oh, am I being too hard? *more Ruby shadows appears*

Ruby struggles to get up as she trying to fight them. One of the shadows disarms her and picks up the Gauntlet. Sensei Nanefua appears out of nowhere and attacks the shadows, retrieving the Gauntlet back

Mistress Quartz: Sister. I see you protect one, but what about the other three?

Sensei Nanefua: They're safe! Far from you grasp, Quartz!

Mistress Quartz: I wouldn't be so confident.

Quartz shows Ruby and Nanafua what is currently happening at the Forest of Tranquility. Amethyst wakes up in front of a Skulkin Warrior and reaches for her whip, but it is taken by Kruncha while Pearl and Peridot are tied up to eachother. Samukai wielding the collected Golden Weapons

Samukai: I believe these belong to Mistress Quartz now. *the Skulkin celebrate over their victory*

Sensei Nanefua: My step sister must not unite the four Weapons. We must keep them apart!

Mistress Quartz: Awaken, guardian of the deep! They're stealing the Gauntlet! You must not let them escape!

Nanefua jumps on top of the Fire Dragon's head as it reaches out of the lava. It roars angrily, making Lapis scream. It seals the trio inside the temple so that they would not escape

Ruby: There's no way out! She's taken away all our options.

Sensei Nanefua: All but one...*Nanefua jumps onto a rock suspended on the lava*

Ruby: Sensei, what are you doing?!

Nanefua hit the rock using the gauntlet

Mistress Quartz: No, you fool!

Sensei Nanefua: If she is to bring the other weapons here, then I will take the Gauntlet of Fire to the Underworld. It is my sacrifice to pay...

Ruby: No! Please don't do this! I shouldn't have come on my own. You don't have to do this! There has to be another way!

Sensei Nanefua drinks her last cup of tea before falling off to the Underworld

Ruby: No!

Mistress Quartz: Then I will see you there Sister! *her shadow follows Sensei Nanefua to the Underworld*

Ruby: This is all my fault. Sensei won't be able to hold up for long.

The Fire Dragon appears behind both Ruby and Lapis, which the latter notices

Lapis: Forget Sensei. What about us?

Ruby: Oh. Right.

Ruby and Lapis are forced to deal with the Fire Dragon by themselves. Meanwhile, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot are still in the Forest of Tranquility tied up and hung on a tree by the Skulkin

Samukai: To the Fire Temple!

Skulkin: Yeah!

Mistress Quartz: *in shadow form* My sister has taken the Gauntlet of Fire to the Underworld. Hurry! Return home and unite the weapons before it's too late!

Samukai: Uh...change of plans. To the Underworld!

During the Skulkin's celebration, Nuckal's sword gets replaced by a stick

Kruncha: What happened to your weapon?

Nuckal throws the stick away. The Skulkin then drove off to the Underworld

Peridot: *coughs* Great. Now what?

Amethyst: *revealing Nuckal's stolen sword* Now, we get outta here.

Pearl: Uh, Amethyst. Before you do that, you might wanna...*Amethyst cuts the rope, sending the three Gems to the floor*...warn us.

Amethyst: Let's go!

The Gems pursuit to follow the Skulkin

Samukai: Faster! We need to go faster to cross to the Underworld!

As some vehicles cross over to the Underworld, the three Gems catch up to them

Pearl: There they are!

The Gems finally get to their vehicles

Samukai: More speed! We'll never get home at this rate.

The Skull Truck loses acceleration

Samukai: Uh...what's wrong?

Amethyst pulls the chain off the vehicle. Pearl gets on the vehicle and knocks off two Warriors. Peridot knocks off the remaining two Warriors

Samukai: Get them!

Peridot: Ninja, Go! *activates her Spinjitzu to knock off the warriors attempting to eliminate the Gem*

Peridot attempts to punch the padlock that secures the Golden Weapons, but nothing happens and feels pain from the impact.

Peridot: *groans* Okay...that's why they make keys.

Amethyst tries to knock off Kruncha and Nuckal with her Whip

Peridot: Hey, Amethyst...*Amethyst accidentally hits Peridot's throat with her whip, causing to lose her voice. Amethyst knocks off Kruncha and Nuckal in the process*

Amethyst: Sorry Peri. I didn't see you.

Pearl: *approaching the driver of the Skull Truck* Greetings...

Samukai knocks her off the vehicle but manages to hang on. In the process, Samukai knocks off the driver and drives the vehicle himself. Samukai drives at full speed enough for the three Gems to fall off the vehicles and for him to cross-over to the Underworld

Peridot: *mumbling* We didn't stop them.

Amethyst: You don't need to say it. I know. We lost.

The three Gems stand in the middle of nowhere, accepting defeat

 **It's over isn't? JK**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter. Hope you enjoy**

Sensei Nanefua awakens in the Underworld after a long journey from the Fire Temple

Sensei Nanefua: Hmm...The Underworld.

She saw some Skulkin Warriors walking by and hides from them as she wraps up the Gauntlet of Fire and searches for Mistress Quartz. Meanwhile Peridot, Pearl and Amethyst reach the Fire Temple to look for Ruby and Sensei Nanefua.

Amethyst: Ruby! Sensei!

Pearl: The Gauntlet of Fire was here, as well as our friends, but I only sense loss. We are too late. The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the Underworld. The end is drawing near.

Amethyst: Ugh...great. The one place no mortal can cross over.

?: We might not be able to cross over...

The temple door opens as Ruby, Lapis and the Fire Dragon exit

Ruby: But a dragon can.

Amethyst screams and hides behind one of the pillars due to her fear of dragons

Lapis: Our mother used to tell us stories about the dragons and the rest of the creatures that belong to both worlds and buried between them.

Amethyst: Are you insane?!

Ruby: Once he realized we were trying to protect the Gauntlet of Fire, he actually became quite a softie...*plays with the dragon*...knock it off.

Peridot: *mumbling to Lapis* Do you like blue? *coughs*

Pearl: She cannot talk, but she wants to know if you like blue.

Lapis: It's my favorite colour.

Peridot: Yes.

Ruby: Lapis...

Lapis: This is goodbye, isn't it? *Ruby nods her head* Come back to me in one piece, okay? I don't want to have to run the store on my own.

Ruby: I promise I won't be gone for long.

Lapis: I'll keep a candle lit outside our shop until you return.

Peridot and Pearl hop onto the Fire Dragon

Amethyst: You guys go on ahead. There's not enough room for all of us on that...thing. *The Fire Dragon looks at Amethyst*

Ruby: You're right, Amethyst. But I got a way to fix that.

The next day Gems is riding on their respective elemental dragon as Amethyst awkwardly rides the Earth Dragon

Amethyst: Easy...not so fast...

Peridot: This is awesome!

Pearl: Yes. This is quite fun.

Amethyst: So how do the dragons cross over to the Underworld?

Ruby: I think were about to find out...

The dragons descend at full speed and do a Spinjitzu-like tornado, crossing over to the Underworld

Amethyst: Is it over *holding on to her dragon tight*?

Ruby: Hardly. I hope these dragons know what they're doing.

The dragons further increase their acceleration

Ruby: They're speeding up! Hold on!

Then a moment of silence as the four Gems and their dragon almost reach the Underworld. They reach the Underworld moments later

Amethyst: Solid ground. We made it!

They notice the structure of the Underworld, the vehicles of the Skulkin and the building

Pearl: Sensei's inside.

Ruby: They're expecting us.

They observe every Skulkin member being searched before they enter the building as a cart full of waste barrows appears

Kruncha: Hold up. Nothing gets through without inspection

Nuckal: Gem search. *he manages to knock off everything that was on the cart* Clear. *Kruncha sighs in disappointment*

Meanwhile, the Gems try to enter the building without being noticed when they hang onto rocks on the celling of the Underworld. Peridot notices that it wasn't rocks and tries to warm her team, but due to losing her voice, she can't tell them

Ruby: Hey, it's nice to not hear Peridot complaining about everything.

Amethyst: Yeah. It a nice feeling.

Pearl: Does anyone know what we're hanging on.

They all looked and notice what they were hanging on and let go immediately as they land on the ground, and the Skeletons' notice them.

Nuckal: Uh...if there're more than one gem, is it Gems or just Gem?

Kuncha: I think it's just Gems.

Nuckal: Oh, okay. Then Gems!

The Skulkin Army surrounds the four Gems.

Amethyst: I count ten boneheads to every one of us...and I like these odds.

The Spykor begin to descend from the ceiling

Ruby: Anyone got any bright ideas?

Meanwhile, Sensei Nanefua is still searching for her step sister as she reaches the base level of the building when Mistress Quartz appears from behind.

Mistress Quartz: *laughs* Sister. (Authors note: Search up Black Rose Quartz and find the picture with Rose wearing a black dress, gem, hair and pale skin, also with the Black lion to see what she looks like. )

Sensei Nanafua: Sister. *uncovers the Gauntlet of Fire*

Mistress Quartz: Seize the Gauntlet!

A bunch of Skeleton Warriors surround her

Sensei Nanafua: Ninja Go! *uses Spinjitzu to knock off the enemies* You'll have to take it from me!

Samukai: My pleasure. *he battles Nanafua, using the other three Golden Weapons to his advantage*

Mistress Quartz: Teach her a lesson.

Meanwhile with the Gems, they be surrounded by the Skulkin Warriors and Spykor

Ruby: Any ideas? I'm still all ears *attempts to punch a Warrior with her summon gauntlet*

Peridot: *mumbling* Tornado of Creation.

Ruby: Huh?

Amethyst: You feel a weird sensation?

Peridot: *mumbling* No.

Pearl: You ate an odd crustacean?

Peridot: Tornado of Creation.

Ruby: I got it. I got it. Two minutes on vacation.

Peridot: TORNADO OF CREATION CLODS!

Amethyst, Ruby and Pearl: Oh...

Amethyst: Welcome back nerd.

Pearl: But it could lead to disastrous consequences.

Ruby: We're about to have a disastrous consequence.

Amethyst: Let's mash things up then.

They all did the Tornado of Creation and suck in everything. They end up creating a Ferris-Wheel with trapped Skeletons. When Kruncha sees Nuckal enjoying some cotton candy, he purposely makes him drop it.

Ruby: Come on! We have no time to waste!

The Gems proceed to the bottom of the building, witnessing the fight between Samukai and Sensei Nanafua. The others try to help Sensei Nanafua, but Ruby stopped them

Ruby: No Gems. This is Sensei's fight.

Sensei Nanafua blasts flames out of the Gauntlet of Fire, but misses and Samukai uses the Spear of Ice to freeze the Gauntlet of Fire on the ground. He then uses the Whip of Quakes to split the ground into pieces and the Sai's of Lightning to disarm Nanafua. Samukai approaches the Gauntlet, much to Nanafau's worry

Mistress Quartz: Bring me the Four Weapons.

Samukai: No! You will obey me now!

Quartz laughs mockingly as Samukai loses control over the Weapons. Nanafua runs to where her students are standing

Sensei Nanafua: No one can handle all of their power at once.

Mistress Quartz: Selfish fool. Did you think I wouldn't plan on your betrayal?

Samukai: What's happening to me?

Mistress Quartz: You've fallen right into my master plan. Not even I can handle all of their power. But now that they're combined, it'll create a vortex through space and time, allowing me to finally escape this gustly place.

Samukai: Uh-oh. *screams and later on vanishes*

This creates a portal

Sensei Nanafua: Mother would not want you to do this, sister.

Mistress Quartz: Mother is no longer here! Good and evil, there has always been a balance. Where I go, the balance can be destroyed! Soon I'll be strong enough to possess the Four Weapons so I can recreate the world in my image! You. You were her favorite, and you're not even her real daughter! *escapes to the Underworld*

Sensei Nanafua and the Gems run to where the Four Weapons are

Sensei Nanafua: She is gone, but she will return.

Ruby: Then we'll be ready for her.

Amethyst: And keep an eye out in case she has any more of her evil plans.

The Gems pick up the Weapons of their respective element, with Ruby putting on the Gauntlet of Fire on her left hand, Peridot picking the Sai's of Lightning, Pearl picking up the Spear of Ice and Amethyst picking up the Whip of Quakes

Sensei Nanafua: Then I have done my part. The balance has been restored...for now.

Back in the village, the light is restored while Lapis waits for Ruby back at Four Weapons Blacksmith. She sees Ruby and her friends return and runs to her in excitement

Lapis: Ruby! *runs to give Ruby a hug*

Peridot: Hey, my turn!

Lapis runs and give her a hug too which Ruby has no problem with. The citizens of the village celebrate the victory of their heroes

Lapis: I'm so happy you're back.

Ruby: For now...but it's not over. Mistress Quartz will return.

The excitement of the citizens quickly turns to worry

Amethyst: And we'll be ready for her.

The citizens are excited again

The Ninja high-five each other with their Golden Weapons, causing them to make strong blast that knocks them down due to their great power combined

Ruby: Okay, we gotta remember not to do that again.

Peridot: Ugh...good idea.

Amethyst: Yeah, we'll stick to high-fives instead.

Pearl: Agreed.

Everyone laughs

Pearl: Is that a joke?

Peridot: *sigh*

Ruby puts on her Ninja hood, signifying that she is ready for any upcoming challenge

 **So what do you guys think. Good. Bad. Okay. Tell me if I should do more of these, because I got some perfect roles for some Steven Universe characters. It will take awhile for the next book to be made since I want to work on a different story. Have a wonderful day and peace out my friends**


End file.
